Unpleasant odor and volatile organic compounds (VOC) can be a nuisance and can cause health concerns, particularly in indoor environments. For example, sick building syndrome, which is a combination of ailments associated with an individual's place of work or residence, can be attributed to inadequate ventilation and chemical contaminants With newer building standards requiring improved insulation, air quality often suffers due to, for example, decreased air turnover, which can lead to increased odor and VOCs.
Decorative films having an odor absorbing layer have been proposed to reduce odor, VOCs, or other airborne chemical contaminants These films, such as Di-Noc® sheets (3M Company), may be used as design features for walls, ceilings and the like. A layer of odor absorbing agents, such as inorganic micro-porous fillers, may be disposed on the decorative film, which can then be appropriately placed on, for example, a wall or a ceiling to absorb airborne chemicals. Such odor absorbing decorative films can reduce odors and other nuisance chemicals, improving the well-being of individuals within rooms or buildings in which the films are used. However, decorative films having odor absorbing layers tend to scuff easily. Accordingly, the durability of the decorative and aesthetic aspects of such films tends to be poor.